Hidden Nightmare
by Lea Lacerate
Summary: What happens when demons and humans walk together? What do you do when everything you were told turned out to be a lie? What happens when old feelings return? Can love bloom once again, or will it all fall apart? Can Sakura fix her life while on the brink of war? What will she do when her nightmares become reality? SasuXSaku And possible other pairings! Read and find out! :)


**Why hello there! This is my first fanfiction! Annnddd I am sorry if it's terrible..but please let me know what you think! I will try my best to update as soon as possible! :)**

**Summary: What happens when demons and humans walk together? What do you do when everything you were told turned out to be a lie? What happens when old feelings return? Can love bloom once again, or will it all fall apart? Can Sakura fix her life while on the brink of war? What will she do when her nightmares become reality? SasuXSaku And possible other pairings! Read and find out! :)**

*****DISCLAIMER: I ****DO NOT OWN NARUTO**** OR IT'S CHARACTERS IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM!*****

The bright rays of sunshine leaking in through the curtains caused her to stir from her unpleasant slumber. She groaned opening her eyes slightly and reaching over for her clock to see what time it was, only to have her hand hit she cold wood of her bedroom floor. She groaned again sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her green orbs. Sighing has she hoisted herself up from the ground and looking around. A frown made it's way onto Sakura's lips once she looked at her scruffy reflection in the full length mirror. She lifted her hand and moved a few pieces of her long, silky, messy hair out of her eyes. Sakura just shook her head, not wanting to remember why she was on her floor and not her bed, all she knew is that waking up on the floor had put her in an even worse mood. Today wasn't her favorite day, not by a long shot, and it was only just beginning.

Sakura groaned yet again as significance of the day's meaning popped into her head. Great...Happy nineteenth birthday to me!...

Sakura had always hated her birthday ever since she was little and it was all thanks to her family...Okay well just her father really. All the poor girl had left in this world were her friends and her twin brother Senji. She hated today because it marked not her birth..but the thirteenth year anniversary of her mothers unexpected death. She looked back up at her mirror and started at the small picture of her and her mother nearly a week before her death. Sakura sighed holding back tears as she then turned her morbid gaze onto herself. What she saw she couldn't really understand, in her mind it was like seeing her six-year-old self and then her present self...it just shocked her honestly.

What happened to me? What happened to that innocent little thing running around and smiling all the time? Sakura snorted, giving herself a sad smirk. She used to be so happy..so normal..and then it all changed. The little girl was gone, and now stood a woman. Sakura's sad eyes roamed over her image, taking in the tattoo of bright tropical flowers on her left forearm. And then to the two sakura blossoms on either side of her pelvic bone. And then to the final tattoo of her Anbu mark on her right forearm. She never would have thought any of these things would blemish her skin..damn sure not the anbu symbol. Her gaze roamed over the scars that marred her oh so slightly tanned skin. And finally her green gaze rested on her face, taking in the piercings that covered her ears. She laughed shaking her head. She knew where the innocence had gone..and it all was thanks to her past.

Sakura decided to stop being so miserable..if only that was possible on a day such as today. She rummaged around her room and pulled her sweatshirt from under her bed and pulled it on. She walked downstairs and into the kitchen only to find her brother attempting to make what she could assume were eggs. Choking back a laugh she cleared her throat."Having fun I see."

Senji whirled around, having not even heard her walk in."You really shouldn't be so quiet all the time...and you look like death personified..the hell happened to you squirt?" He had not given up on his attempt and turned around leaning against the counter, and turning his pale pink eyes on his sister. He knew what today was as well as how it was going to play out for his sister. After all, how the fuck can you have a good day when your own father had been the one to blame your mothers death on you. Yes, thirteen years ago daddy of the year beat the idea that Sakura's mother was dead all because of her..makes sense huh? Yeah..not really. She knows that it isn't her fault..but so many years had been spent of being beaten, yelled and screamed at over everything possible..but mainly her mother's death, that she just couldn't shake the feeling that maybe it was true. Even after her father had died about a year ago.

Sakura plopped herself down at the kitchen table, and rested her head in her hand sighing."Dunno..woke up on the floor this morning with now damn clue how I got there." Senji laughed shaking his head."So that was the thump I heard last night!" Sakura glared at him, which made him change the subject and fast."So how are you feeling today..any better?" Sakura shook her head, coughing abit thinking to herself. Who knew a demon could get sick..Sakura just sighed and looked up at her brother (AU: Yes I have chosen to change things! Sakura and her brother are demons, and well..keep reading and you'll find out the rest! :) ENJOY!)

Poor thing..What should I .I know! "I have a surprise for you!" Senji ran upstairs to his room to fetch the present. Sakura just rolled her eyes and yelled up to him."It's not a cake right...cause judging by the..er..eggs..you can't cook for shit.." Senji growled at her as he came back hauling a large box down the stairs of their house."Oh funny..ya know..I'm only trying to be nice! So shut up and open your damn present !" All Sakura could do was laugh, if anyone knew how to cheer her up..it was Senji, and well Naturo too of course! And as if on cue, the orange ninja came bursting out of the box Senji had just brought down. He blew a little horn in her face and threw confetti around her. Poor thing, all he got in return was a smack on the head from Sakura.

"Really...the shit you two come up with I swear." Sakura shook her head but smiled at them never the less."Thanks..that actually improved my mood abit!"

Now that had put his trademark grin on his tanned face. Naruto jumped out of the box, and hugged her close to him."Happy birthday Sakura..this is for you..from Senji and me." She laughed and hugged him back, taking the box from him. She looked over the tiny black box covered in pink ribbon, and wondered what could be inside. Sakura looked then back up at them and arched an eyebrow, and then started to untie the ribbon and open the box. She nearly dropped it entirely when she saw what the box contained. "I...It's gorgeous! Thank you so much!" She smiled as she looked back down at the necklace inside. It was a small pink diamond cherry blossom on a silver chain. Setting the box down she hugged both of them tightly.

"We're glad you like it! It was a pain to go get...we had to travel all the way to Rock country to get it...so please take care of it!" Senji laughed as he took it out of the box and put it on for Sakura.

"Oh! Sakura..Tsunade wanted to see us..She made it a point to get you there soon."He laughed pointing to the lump on his forehead. Sakura gave him a nod and let out a sigh as she ran up the stairs and to the bathroom for her shower. About twenty minutes later she came back down dressed in her anbu uniform, along with her mask resting on the side of her face. She looked at Senji and gave him a small smile."Thanks for the present again..Guess I'll be back later..Try not to burn the house down Kay?"She laughed and walked to the door with Naruto following behind her.

The streets of Konoha were busy for only 7:00 a.m. But then again life started early around here. Sakura and Naruto walked quietly to the Hokage's office, okay well Sakura was quiet. Naruto was rambling on about ramen or something like usual. Sakura was thankful when they had reached the tower, she loved the boy but man could he talk! They climbed the stairs up to Tsunade's office, where she was already yelling to Shizune. Sakura and Naruto both sweat dropped and sighed opening the door and walking inside. Tsunade indeed was yelling until she was red in the face, but the second Sakura walked in the anger was replaced with happiness. "SAKURAAA! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sakura couldn't stop herself from smiling."Thank you Tsunade-sama..But..what is it you wanted to see us about?" Sakura rested her and on her hip.

"Right, well I have some interesting news for the both of you."Tsunade's expression then turned serious as she looked between the two ninja standing in front of her."Sasuke Uchiha has returned to the village."

**TADAAA! Thank you for reading this first chapter! I am SOOOO sorry it was so short..I'll do my best to work on the length!**

**So now! Please review and feel free to give me ideas and such! Very open to that! I just ask no flames..you don't like it tough shit. You don't have to read my stories then duhh -_-; **

**But to those of you who stuck around and all thank you greatly! And stay tuned more to come soon! 3**

**-Lea Lacerate3**


End file.
